


What’s done, can always be undone.

by veryshinyboots



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Canon SBI Family, Gen, Insane Wilbur Soot, Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP Spoilers (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Schlatt Administration, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryshinyboots/pseuds/veryshinyboots
Summary: What’s the most logical thing to do when you wake up in a mysterious monochrome castle? Search through their mysterious and magical library obviously. Which is exactly what Wilbur,Tommy and Tubbo do.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A time travel au that starts off right before the Final Control Room. Pure chaos, with a plot i’ve already thought out. Enjoy!
Relationships: Tommyinnit & Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	1. I don’t think we’re in L’manberg anymore.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long night, Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo wake up... not in L’manberg.

The day had been long and tiring, but Wilbur was hopeful. They had all spent the day grinding for resources for their next battle, leading a revolution was hard work. Everyone had gotten enough ores to repair all of their damaged armor and weapons. So tomorrow’s fight was very much in their favor.

As he walked through his soon-to-be country, he stumbled upon two tired teenagers.  
“Hey you two, why don’t we head down to the camarvan for some sleep?” Wilbur said with a faint smile on his lips. It was nice to see Tommy and Tubbo having a peaceful moment on their bench like old times, even during all this war.

The blonde shook his head faintly and gestured for Wilbur to sit down and join them. He let out a small chuckle and sat down. Tommy immediately wiggled his head onto Wilbur’s shoulder, and promptly fell asleep.

Wilbur looked at the tired kids and tussled a sleeping Tubbo’s hair. He got comfortable and unconsciously traced his fingers over the three red hearts on his wrist, symbolizing the fact that he had three respawns left before death becomes permanent for him. There was no way that Wilbur was going to let these boys lose any lives during this war.

This new nation, “L’manberg” as Tommy named, is going to be a place of peace and hope. Wilbur is Tommy’s big brother and Tubbo’s general and he was going to act like one.

_He was going to get these kids the country and childhood they deserve._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Tubbo woke up, concern was a bit of an understatement. As he groggily stretched and squinted his eyes. His tiredness was shocked away as he looked around at his surroundings. He seemed to be in some kind of courtyard, with a huge birch tree in front of the bench where he sat. The whole world was greyscaled, with the ground and walls seemingly being made of marble.

Wilbur and Tommy were still asleep next to him, but their clothes were monochrome like the surrounding area. He looked down and noticed that his L’manberg uniform was also just varying shades of grey.

They were sitting on a bench, like the one they fell asleep on the night prior. Except that it was dark gray and in perfect condition, no scrapes from when Tommy accidentally split the wood when they first built the bench, and no jukebox next to it.

Tubbo nudged Tommy after scoping out the area to make sure there were no threats, but it seemed like they were the only ones in the castle. Tommy groaned and turned over to look at him, “It’s like 6 am Tubbo what are you..” Tommy faltered as his eyes had grown adjusted to the world around them.

“Tubbo where the hell are we?” Tommy asked with growing panic in his eyes.

“No clue big guy.” He said quietly, still in awe of the surroundings.

“Why are you guys talking,” Wilbur asked with wide eyes as he scanned the area around them ”so loudly?” Wilbur had gone from slouching on the bench to sitting tense and upright.

“Okay,.. does anyone know where we are?”Wilbur asked calmly.

“No clue.” “Nope.”

“Well then, we should probably find out.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The huge birch tree that the bench was seated in front of had a sign in it, which Wilbur walked up to and inspected. It read; “The Inbetween”. He turned back to face the other two, “Do either of you know what “The Inbetween” is?”

Tommy shook his head and Tubbo mimicked the gesture. They were exploring the other parts of the courtyard. Wilbur eventually joined them after starting at the sign for a while. He fidgeted with the cuff of his L’manberg uniform, as the boys were inspecting the long hallways that branch from the sides of the courtyard. He was stressed about the battle later today, if they even have it.

_What is everyone gonna do if he’s not there?_

Wilbur pushed his negative thoughts away and tried to calm down, he was no help to Tubbo and Tommy if he was panicky. He needed to take a deep breath and take his place as the leader of this group. And he needed to figure out where the hell they were.

“WILBUR!” Tommy shouted from down this one hallway towards the east of the tree.

“WILBUR!” he called again excitedly,” WIL WE FOUND A ROOM!”

Tubbo came barreling down the hallway skidding to a halt in front of Wilbur.

“Wilbur we think it’s a library!”

Wilbur’s eye’s brightened the sound of that, “A library?”

If there was a library then there were probably books to hint at where they were _or when they were._

As they approached the end of the hallway, they were true, greeted by a library.

“Karl’s Library” Tubbo read aloud from the inscription over the doorway, “as in Karl Jacobs?”

“I’m sure there’s multiple Karl’s in the world Tubbo,” Wilbur said as he pushed open the dusty wooden doors. He was greeted by a massive library, with seemingly endless rows of books.

“I-I don’t like this.” Tubbo stammered as he walked in.

“What do you mean Tubs,” asked Tommy as he waltzed in “isn’t this like your shit? All the books?”

“No, I agree. I mean we woke up in this huge palace and now we’re in a stranger’s library.” Wilbur hummed as he examined the spins of nearby books.

“Well we should be careful no shit, but like what? No touching books?” Tommy inquired as he walked down the aisles.

“I like that, we can still look and find clues on where we are. And how to get back,” said Wilbur.

They all walked off to their respective bookshelves, all looking to find anything about “The Inbetween”.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After hours of mindless walking through the corridors of the library, Wilbur growing more anxious by the minute and Tubbo is more engrossed in the books. Tommy finally found one that caught his eye.

“Pogtopia” he read aloud. Tommy quickly glanced behind him, no one was there so no harm in just pulling the book out to read the backside. As he turned the book over to read the backside, “a failed revolution leaves a country and a family in ruins.”

He rereads the words a few times while examining the physical book. The worn brown leather book jacket was tattered, with what seemed to be burn marks down the side?

“What do you have there?” Wilbur’s voice rang through the hall as he turned down the corner towards Tommy. Tommy quickly slipped the book back into its spot on the shelf.

“Some book about “Pogtopia”?”

Wilbur snorted and said, ”What the hell is a “Pogtopia”? Sounds fuckin stupid.”

“What’s fucking stupid?” Tubbo asked as his head popped up around the edge of the wooden bookshelf.

“Jesus Christ man!” Tommy laughed as Tubbo innocently glanced up at him, “Don't do that!”

“Do what?”

Tommy punched him in the arm.

“That was for earlier.”

Tubbo protested and gave Wilbur a disbelieving look, who just shrugged with a smirk.

“I hate you both.”

“No you don't,” they replied simultaneously.

Tubbo grumbles but made his way over to where the “Pogtopia” book was.

“What is this book anyway?”

“Oh! I thought the name was cool so I was looking at it.” he started while reaching for the book, “it says,” he read from the backside;” a failed revolution leaves a country and family in ruin. And it says 2024, I guess it's a future novel?”

“Tommy be careful with that! You don't know anything about this place, we really shouldn't touch the books!” Tubbo warned.

“I’ll be fine! Besides, if I take a look at the inside, what's the worse that could happen?”

Tommy opened the book, and Wilbur immediately reached out for his shoulder to try and stop him.

But it was too late.

The book had started to glow, with the words melting off the page and blinding Tommy. Tubbo shouted something as he grabbed part of the book.

And with everyone connected to a part of the book, they all screamed and disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the far, far future, a figure watches as a gravestone’s encryption changes. And time ripples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am emotionally invested in this storyline now. I promise to update as much as I can, so sit back and enjoy the ride :]


	2. Help I accidentally time travelled.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur is pissed, Tommy is dumbstruck, and Tubbo is just really fucking confused.

After the flash of white light, the group of revolutionaries tumbled onto a rough grass path. They were in an oak forest, and it was late at night.

“Oow,” Tommy grumbled as he shook Tubbo off of him. “That fuckin hurt.” His ears were ringing and he felt an odd sense of vertigo. Bruises were already starting to form on his leg.

“Well maybe if you hadn’t opened that book like I said, we wouldn’t be in this situation!” Tubbo shot back. The brunette was shaking his hair loose of leaves and sticks that had gotten tangled into it in their unfortunate collision.

“Please just, stop yelling everyone.” Wilbur managed to get out while being trapped under the heap of bodies. It looked like they fell from the sky, meaning Wilbur had caught the brunt of the impact. His jacket was rumpled and was dusted with dirt.

“Oh shit Wil, wait,” started Tommy as he stood and helped Wilbur up. They were all incredibly disheveled and Wilbur was still getting situated with standing upright. He leaned against Tommy as Tubbo examined the branches of a nearby tree.

“Does anyone have any idea where we are? And how we got here?” Tubbo asked while he plucked a leaf from the branch.

Tommy had no clue, none of their surroundings look familiar to him. Especially with it being late at night and all. “No clue big man.”

“I recognize this area! It’s around L’manberg’s borders.”

The two younger boys turned to look at the elder, who continued and straighten himself up and away from Tommy; “I couldn’t say where exactly. I never built anything around here, but I’m sure the path leads somewhere.”

It was Tommy’s turn to speak up next, “So we just follow the path? That’ll get us home?”

Wilbur nodded and Tubbo didn’t protest.

And so they set off down the path.

They were walking for a while when tiredness finally began to creep upon Tommy, who found himself lagging behind his companions.

He picked up his pace, and he was looking around at their surroundings. It seemed like no one had built around here with how rural the area was. The sun was setting and forming a deep red haze across the sky, it was the same color of the poppies growing around the oak tree bases that surrounded the ragtag group.

“Let’s stop at that hill over there,” Wilbur was saying as Tommy caught up. “We can recoup and see if we’re any closer to L’manberg, or anywhere honestly.”

“It’s getting rather late, don’t you think? What do you think everyone's doing since we’re not there?” Tubbo wondered.

They had spent days preparing for today’s battle, and now it may not even happen. Tommy didn’t like to imagine an anxious Fundy, a scared Jack, or even a panicked Nikki. The thought physically hurt his brain to conjure.

Wilbur audibly sighed at that and straighten his jacket. “I don’t want to think about what we’re missing. I was supposed to be there.”

“ _We_ were supposed to be there, Wil. You can’t blame yourself.” Tommy assured his brother

“No one even knows what happened. We couldn’t control this,” added Tubbo.

Wilbur smiled and pushed their L’manberg hats over their eyes. He was bending over in laughter when Tubbo tripped and fell from the sudden lack of sight. Tommy grumbled and hid a smile as Wilbur ruffled his hair.

“Oi Tubbo!” called Tommy as Tubbo regained his balance.

“What?”

“How far away do you think that hillside is?” He asked, and the boy stopped to try and calculate it. “Uh it would be abo-“

He was cut off with the blonde elbowing him and shouting; “I can beat you there bitch!”

Tommy took off for the hill, with Tubbo trailing behind. Wilbur shook his head but let himself smile at the childish antics.

The hillside was approaching with every step, and Tommy was confident that he would crush Tubbo in this short race. Tubbo was a decent space behind him, and he had this in the bag. At least wherever they were, he could still beat his best friend in friendly competitions.

As he barreled into the dirt of the hill, he whooped loud enough to wake any sleeping presence in the area. Tommy flipped off Tubbo as he leaned against the blocks.

Still reveling in his victory, Tommy didn’t hear the footsteps behind the dirt, or the shovel breaking the barrier between him and the person there.

The only thing he registered was the netherite blade against his throat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In a flash, Wilbur reached for his sword at his side. Before remembering that he left it on the bench at the Inbetween. He silently cursed at his past self.

When he looked up at the man holding a sword to his baby brother’s neck, it... was his baby brother?

The man, no _boy_ , looked about 18. With a long, faintly pink, **x** scar going through his left eyebrow and just missing his eye, to his tattered red and white shirt; this was an older, much more scarred Tommyinnit.

He did a double-take and glanced at Tubbo, who looked just as confused as him.

Wilbur stepped forward and tried to make himself look as intimidating as he could without any armor or weapons. “Who are you?” he asked with a failed attempt at an imposing voice.

The blonde boy gave him an incredulous look.“What the shit,” he muttered under his breath. He tossed Tommy at Tubbo and looked at Wilbur, “You just, stay there?” he asked, clearly baffled at the current situation.

Tommy was frozen and staring at his doppelgänger as he went back into the hole that he created on the hillside. Which apparently lead to a room. Tubbo was shaking and hugged Tommy, who hugged him back. Wilbur would have bullied him for that, had he not just almost been killed.

It had only been a few minutes but voices rose from the hole again, and Wilbur moved to stand closer to the two teenagers. He may not have any weapons, but he wasn’t going to let anything happen to these kids.

“Tommy I don’t have time for any of your fucking pranks right now. We have a rendezvous with..” Wilbur’s blood ran cold at the newest voice. Not only did he recognize it, but it was his.

Tommy flashed him fearful eyes as two figures exited the hole and approached them.

The taller one didn’t just look like Wilbur, he was Wilbur.

He was dressed in a white shirt, with a dark brown, singed trench coat and a well-loved black beanie. His round glasses were missing and he had a slash scar across his nose. The eye bags under his eyes were very prominent, the man looked like he hadn’t slept well in weeks.

“What the fuck is this Tommy?” The “Wilbur” cooly demanded.

“No clue, the mini-me impersonator was leaning against the entrance.” “Tommy” replied.

The taller walked over to Tubbo and examined his uniform. “I wonder how they got the uniforms, I burnt mine a while ago.” He ran his fingers over the gold embroidery on Tubbo’s shoulders, with a nostalgic fascination. Wilbur could feel Tubbo desperately wanting to recoil from the unwelcome touch, the boy surprisingly wasn’t a fan of physical contact.  
Unless he trusted you, and he didn’t trust many.

Tubbo shakily responded to the inquiry, “Eret sewed them for us last week.”

Both of the strangers froze and stared at him. Each with a different stage of shock evident on their faces. Tubbo took that as a sign to continue. “Yea and Nikki helped them make the hats after we finished building the walls.”

The older was still gaping at Tubbo. The blonde, however, pulled a sword out and pointed it at him. “How the hell did you know that?” He demanded whilst brandishing his blade closer to the shorter brunette.

Tommy stepped in front of him, shielding his best friend. “Back the fuck up bitch. Don’t you dare threaten Tubbo, prick.” Both Wilburs watched the scene play out, one helplessly and one with interest. The older Wilbur grabbed the sword with his fingerless gloved hands and addressed Tommy.

“Say, _Little Tommy_ , what’s the date?”

Tommy bristled even more than those words, “Number 1, never call me _“Little Tommy”_ , I’m a big man. Number 2 it’s..” he counted on his fingers before finishing his thought. “It’s uh, July 31st, 2020.”

Other Wilbur whistled and raised his eyebrows at Other Tommy, who unconsciously touched his chest and grimaced. “That was the Final Control Room, right Wilbur?” asked the older version of his brother. The other just nodded, now lost in thought, and said, “They are really from the past, aren’t they?”

“How else would they know all this?”

_Present?_ Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo all looked at one another. Wilbur finally interjected into their _future?_ selves conversation, “Okay, okay. Listen, we don’t know; how, why, or even where we are. So please, if you would be so kind as to explain where and when the fuck we are, that would be lovely.”

Future Wilbur just smiled and beckoned their group forward, through the dirt hole. The kids looked at Wilbur as if asking him what to do, he honestly had no idea. He was a general, not a time traveler, but he nodded ever so slightly.

And so they proceeded into unknown territory.

Wilbur didn’t like this guy, his “future self”. He seemed to have an aura of... tension around him. As if he incited fear wherever he went. No one was blind either, the way that his future self yelled at future Tommy earlier, it was so casual. Needless to say that he was worried, but before he could get too lost in his mind, a voice in front of them rang out through the hollow stone ravine walls.

“Welcome to Pogtopia, gentlemen.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tubbo didn’t know what the fuck was happening.

They were in the future, although they didn’t know when. And Future Wilbur and Tommy were here, but he didn’t see himself anywhere. It was entirely too confusing, and everyone was pretending like Tommy didn’t just have a sword pressed against his throat twice in an hour

Future Wilbur led them into the dirt hole, which branched out into a huge ravine. There were bridges everywhere with lanterns scattered across the ledges. The bridges didn’t have any type of railing, which was concerning.

Tubbo’s group was taken to a small kitchenette, with a table, chests, furnaces, and some chairs. Perfect for a dramatic meeting with your friends and their future selves.

He sat down next to Tommy, his Tommy. Not the scary version with tons of scars, but the one that was currently tossing a broken button from his jacket into the air and catching it. Future Tommy intimidated him. He looked too, _weathered_ , to be his carefree and sometimes a tad volatile; best friend.

They all sat down at the rickety wooden table and Wilbur immediately started interrogating his future self aggressively.

“What’s the date?”

“November 10th, 2024.”

“So your 28?”

“We’re 27, and Tommy’s 19, Tubbo’s 20.”

Tommy looked at Tubbo with wide eyes, it was only now dawning on Tubbo, these are their _future selve_ s. There was a future, older, cooler, version of himself here somewhere. Maybe his horns had even started to grow in. “Wait, where am I?”

To his surprise, Future Wilbur glowered and leaned back in his chair. “Probably with the rest of the traitors in Manberg.” he scoffed. Tubbo had not expected that as a response. What the hell is “Manberg”?

Future Tommy glared at him and tried to protest, only for Future Wilbur to give him a frigid look. It was frankly frightening. Tubbo didn’t even think that Wilbur could look like that, but apparently, Future Tommy was used to it and knew was it meant. The color drained from his face and he immediately shut up.

Tubbo had never seen Tommy go quite that fast. Except for the rare occasion of a very angry Phil, Tommy was always the type to shout and screech. He glanced at his Wilbur, who looked like he was observing the situation with mounting concern.

“What should we call you guys?” Tommy asked and Tubbo couldn’t blame him for wanting to change the subject.

“Hm, I guess it would be confusing to have multiple Tommys. Uh, you guys can call me Tom?” ~~Future Tommy~~ Tom hummed as Future Wilbur and Present Wilbur seemed to be having a staring contest. Tubbo couldn’t tell what was being said between the two, but it was seemingly hostile. With his Wilbur glaring daggers at his future counterpart, who had an amused smirk on his face.

Future Wilbur winked at Wilbur, breaking the contest that had been silently raging between the two. “Oh just refer to me as Will,” said Will as he flashed the teens a warm smile. Tubbo highly doubted it was genuine.

Both Tommy’s were just staring at their hands and fidgeting with their bracelets. Tubbo rested his head on Tommy’s shoulder as he watched the Wilburs get into another disagreement, something about fashion sense and failed battle schematics. He felt Tommy’s headrest on his and as he smiled, but not before noticing the odd look in Tom’s eye out of his peripheral vision. He looked at the duo with a type of sadness almost.

As Tubbo fell asleep that night, next to his best friend. Just like he had done the night before all this when things were normal and regular. And there were no scary versions of yourselves mirrored before your very eyes.

His eyes finally shut just as a gruff voice accompanied by a stomp of boots was heard in the abyss of the ravine. The Blade was home for the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The figure runs as fast as he can to his house, praying that what he suspects isn’t happening. As he threw open his hidden trapdoor and descended into his basement, the glowing light radiating from his library confirmed his worst fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m so sorry that it took long, i’m trying to make the chapters long and flow better. If you enjoy the story please comment and leave kudos! :] have a lovely day and drink some water!


End file.
